DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): Ethnic minorities, particularly women and adolescents, are disproportionately affected by HIV/AIDS. The population of Pacific Islanders in the United States, like all immigrant groups, is growing. As a distinct ethnic group, Pacific Islanders are not well understood outside their community, reflecting the a paucity of federally funded health research focusing on their needs. Currently, the documented number of persons with AIDS is relatively low; but exposure categories and cultural features resemble data of other groups who are currently showing dramatic increases in incidence. One disappointment in the area of behavioral research on HIV prevention is the lack of positive long-term change from education programs, particularly those targeting adolescents. Moreover, few if any rigorous evaluations of these programs have been conducted to test their cultural sensitivity and specificity. The proposed research is based on community participation to promote healthful behavior with an intervention that is culturally appropriate. The need expressed within the local Pacific Islander community is to increase knowledge among adolescents about STDs and AIDS. In order to prevent HIV/AIDS among adolescents, the Investigator proposes the following specific aims for her research project: (1) provide an ethnographic description of Pacific Islanders disease prevention beliefs and behaviors related to AIDS and STDs, (2) develop a culturally sensitive adolescent health and AIDS prevention program, and (3) pilot test the feasibility of the program for (a) recruitment strategies and retention methods, (b) participant response to delivery modes, (c) response to culturally specific elements of the intervention, and d) response to intervention components. The intervention will be informed by the ethnography and will employ participatory action strategies, in depth interviews on knowledge, attitudes, and practices related to HIV/AIDS and STDs, and focus groups to develop a peer group prevention program. The significance of this research will be the production of data for epidemiologic studies for AIDS prevention in adolescents, a methodology to be used by researchers with other groups in different communities, and pilot data for a subsequent study to test rigorously efficacy of the prevention program.